


Katsucrew drabbles

by CertifiedIdiot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is Good With Kids, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Cook, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Katsucrew, M/M, Mineta Minoru Needs a Hug, Multi, Other, Parental Snipe (My Hero Academia), Trans Mineta Minoru, i dont know how to tag. Sue me, shitty ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedIdiot/pseuds/CertifiedIdiot
Summary: Just a whole bunch on oneshots I made for the Karibaku server I decided to put together!!TWs at the start of chapters if I think it's needed!!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Everyone, Bakugou Katsuki & Mineta Minoru, Daikikou Seika/ Kate Mito, bakugou katsuki/ kariage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Background Info

So for context. Katsucrew is basically Bakugou's Middle school friends staying friends. 

uh dont know if that will work. This is my first time using ao3. Anyway the server has more in depth of them. Also the characters aren't originally mine. 

There is Agei Ashikari who is Kariage. He has a smoke quirk. Is normally Katsuki's boyfriend

Agei Kanji is Kariage's younger sister and is basically the entire Katsucrew's little sister. Her quirk is Temperature Manipulation. 

Dehisa Yasushi. His quirk is finger elongation. 

Daikikou Seika. Her quirk is Cyan Spiral and she is dating Kate Mito most of the time. 

Kate Mito has the quirk Fire arm. 

Obuki Hifue has small-scale Telekinesis and we kinda made Snipe her dad in some aus. 

Shioawa Henshuu (the one I would simp for) her quirk is bubbles. 

anyway yeah

I have given up. On trying to get the link to work just look through the Bakugou/Kariage tag and you'll find it eventually


	2. Eri becomes part of the Katsucrew

Aizawa opened his eyes. It was nice to get some hours of sleep and it was only 9am. He quickly stood up and ran out the door. The fact he wasn’t woken up by Eri… 

He took a deep breath and slowly opened her door. His daughter wasn’t there. He took a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart. Maybe she is at one of the students' dorms. It is 9 AM. His feet couldn’t take him there fast enough. There were some students around. 

“Sensei, are you okay” A mop of green, Midoriya, he reminds himself, says. 

“Eri is gone” Aizawa couldn’t recognize his voice. It was quiet and wispy as if he was speaking a whisper. “Has anyone seen her?” He winces slightly as his voice cracks a bit. She could get hurt, kidnapped, or worse. He watches as Midoriya panics and takes out his phone and starts to text. A vibration came from his pocket. The groupchat how could he have been so stupid. He takes out his phone only to get more and more notifications. Oh great. He unlocked his phone and scanned the chat. 

Curse his luck. No one has seen her. His breathing starts to pick up. 

Boom boom: Stop freaking out, idiots. 

Offbrand Pikachu: HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT.  
Boom Boom: Cause she’s right here 

[Boom boom has sent a picture]  
(It’s Eri and another girl building a sandcastle with someone wearing a leather jacket was sitting next to them. You couldn’t see his face, but he seemed to be collecting sand for the two girls. The other girl was wearing a bright pink hoodie with a skull on it) 

Boom Boom: She’s now one of us. This is the way of the crew. Bye. 

Boom Boom has left the chat. 

Bones exist?: Excuse me what the fu- 

Aizawa got a notification from Snipe of all people. 

Snipe: Eri is fine. 

EraserHead: Liar. Who knows what could be happening to her under bakugou

Snipe: Watch your mouth that’s my son were talking about. 

EraserHead: What

Snipe: Besides you can’t mess with the way of the crew. They’ve been doing this for years. 

EraserHead: SHES BEING INVOLVED IN A GANG?! 

Snipe: What no

Snipe: How did you get that?

Snipe got a feeling this will be a long day. 

Bakugou smiled as he watched Kariage help them make a sand castle. He expected one of the girls being the one to help adopt Eri not Kariage, but he’s glad. Eri turned and motioned for him to come help. So what if Bakugou went to go help? They’re his little sisters. He would do anything for them.


	3. CreepyPasta AU

Bakugou smiled at Kanji as she tried to beat his high score. Kariage was arguing with Mito about something stupid as always. Yasushi was braiding Mito’s hair while Seika watched him. Everyone else was somewhere. He never would have thought he would ever find happiness, but here it was. 

Of course it had to be distrubed. An alarm went off. Someone trespassed. Kariage quickly went to pick up Kanji. Snipe appeared out of nowhere holding a child. “This is Eri. She’s our newest member. Everyone hide, heroes are coming and I’m supposed to help lead them since this is my property.” 

Bakugou nodded and took the child from Snipe. He was slightly surprised when she didn’t react to any of his well… features. He runs a hand through her hair and she hugs him tighter. Bakugou opens the door to the basement and everyone walks down there. He puts Eri down. Henshuu just blinks at them. “What”

“Intruder. I’m going to go spy on them” Bakugou quickly runs up and jumps into the nearest electronics. He’s glad Snipe put a whole bunch of electronics around the house. He got himself comfy as he watched the hero students burst in with Snipe. Bakugou had to admire how different Snipe looked when he was doing his hero stuff. His eyes scanned over the group and… is that Deku???

Bakugou starts to panic. Especially when Deku’s eyes shift to one of the only framed pictures. 

“Kaachan…”


	4. Support class buddies

Mito hummed as she looked at the newest sketch for Bakugou’s hero costume. They are about to send it off, but she wants to make sure it looks the best. She heard a bang come from behind her. Hatsume was probably doing something. She turned around only to be hit by a flying piece. She was lucky it wasn’t metal. She blinked to see that Hatsume had run up to her. 

“I'm so sorry! This time I didn’t expect you to get hit when my baby blew up. Also I was wondering if you have any advice on what I should do to better my baby” Mito blinked as Hatsume kept talking. It’s like a female Deku, but obsessed with inventions not quirks. She tried to focus on her injury. It doesn’t seem that bad. Just aching. She came back to realize Hatsume is looking over her shoulder and staring at Bakugou’s updated hero costume. She focused back on what Hatsume was saying. “-doing his costume? So cool I wish a hero student trusted me to do it” 

“Oh me and Bakugou are friends. That’s why I have this. He wants me to check over it since I'm in the support class” Mito casually says and Hatsume’s eyes seemed to light up. 

“That’s so cool! I don’t really have friends to do that with” Hatsume didn’t seem sad about that. As if it was just a fact. Mito frowned a bit before shaking it off. If Hatsume didn’t care then neither would she. 

“Well you can help me look over it since your inventions are not that bad” Mito couldn’t help but smile when Hatsume’s eyes sparkled and quickly started writing notes on what Hatsume was saying.


	5. Waiter kinda au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Bakugou's parents just neglecting Bakugou but it's onlt mentioned slightly. Is this a trigger Idk.

Bakugou sighed. The fact he needed a side job just to be able to go to school really annoyed him. Especially with how rich his parents were. Although choosing to be a waiter and chef was probably the worst decision. Sure he loved to cook, but the costumer’s were little shits. 

A waiter called in sick so Bakugou, as the youngest chef, had to fill in. He started to head to the loudest table. There were six people sitting there. All of them are his age. He tried to focus on the other people there, but one kept catching his attention. He had an undercut and piercings. Why was that so hot? He looked like a punk or some kind of goth. Bakugou’s brain was failing him. When he refocused the undercut dude was snapping his fingers in front of Bakugou’s face. 

“What?” Bakugou snapped out of it. He felt his cheeks heat up and his palms are definitely sweating. The gloves would need to either be neutralized or gotten rid of. The undercut had the balls to laugh at him. The fact it was so cute made Bakugou more pissed. 

“We would like to order.” The undercut fucker smirked. The other people seemed to either be smiling or staring at Bakugou. Bakugou felt his cheeks heat up more. From anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.   
“Then fucking order all ready” Bakugou quickly wrote down all their orders and quickly left. He shoved the paper into the head chef who raised her eyebrow over Bakugou’s attitude. He did the orders of others. When he got the food for the loud table he might have shoved it into their hands. Especially the undercut dude. 

Later when they were done. He gave them the check. When they paid for it and left, one of the other waiters handed him their bill. He glanced down at the bill and blushed when he saw a number written under the sign. Agei Ashikari. Probably the undercut fucker. He stared at the number and perhaps he did in fact text the number later. He will never admit it.


End file.
